


Smashed Hastings

by Passionpire88



Series: Out Of The Woods Snapshots [9]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Horny drunk Spencer is one of my favorite Spencers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: Inspired by one of my favorite scenes in the show(Wrencer in 2x21) .





	Smashed Hastings

It was 11:30 and Flinna had just gotten back from an awful meeting. Tossing her blazer on the chair she didn't notice the brunette watching her on the bed. “Been waiting for you, Beautiful.” 

“Um…” The empress turned around and Spencer was posing sexily on her bed with her coffee stained shirt wide open. “What are you doing?” 

“You.” Spencer beckoned her over with a finger. “Flinna...I've been waiting for hours. I'm lonely.” She whined.

“Are you...are you drunk?” 

“Yeah.” The unicorn stumbled slightly and caught herself on the bed post as she made her way to Flinna. “You look tense…” Spencer's lips were on Flinna's neck as she stood behind her mate, relishing the aroused gasp of surprise as they were pressed up against each other. “Maybe I can help…” 

“Mmmm...Spencer...We-Mm-Spence-” Flinna felt her shirt becoming more and more loose before feeling it fall from her shoulders as her neck automatically tilted as the kisses paired with gentle nips continued. 

Spencer bit her lip as she eyed her mate up hungrily. “Have I ever told you how sexy you are?” 

“I-” God how she wished Spencer kissed her like this when she was sober. The moans of pleasure were killing Flinna slowly. “We shouldn't do this. Not when you're fucking hammered.” 

“Don't you want me, your majesty? I'm not even close to being naked yet.” That coyness-it made her blood boil and freeze all at once. 

Flinna swallowed slowly. “Why are you drunk?” 

“I...I missed you and wanted your attention. Then I got bored.” Spencer got on the bed, clearly feeling rejected. 

“You always have my attention.” Flinna said softly, while gently grabbing Spencer’s chin, her blue eyes filled with love. 

“Not since the war ended.” 

“And the first time we-” Flinna sighed. “That was different, darling. We were both drunk. This isn't...I can't.” 

“Flinna...touch me.” Spencer’s voice was low and husky...it wasn't fair. “Don't you want to touch me?” 

“More than anything but you are far too intoxicated.” 

Spencer huffed, an adorable pout forming. “Damn your moral principles.” 

Flinna laughed. “Spencer...Stay. I sleep better when you're here anyway.” The empress admitted as a light blush colored her pale cheeks. 

“I...okay. Should I-” The slightly taller brunette gestured to her unbuttoned shirt. 

“You don't have to be dressed if you don't want to be. We just can't be using the bed recreationally.” 

Spencer giggled a little at that before taking her shirt and jeans off. “It's humid tonight.” 

“I...yeah.” A matching set of lacey, black-Fuck. 

“You like?” Spencer asked, this time giggling at Flinna's expression. 

“Harvard, you look downright delicious.” Flinna said as her mate settled into bed with her back facing the empress. 

“Good. They're new.” She was smirking. Of course. 

“Goodnight, Spencer.” 

“Night. I love you.” Flinna's ear could hear Spencer's heart when the other woman said the words she had been longing to say. 

“I...I love you too.” Whispered the empress.


End file.
